The girl with the knives
by primrose88
Summary: It's my first fanfic. It's just another Clove's POV fanfic. Disclamer: I don't own The Hunger Games stories or its characters (even if I wish I did) .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my FIRST fanfic, so please don't be sooo bad with the reviews. English isn't my principal language (it isn't the language I normally use, but I learn it at school), so maybe the grammar and vocabulary isn't very good. Sorry if it's sooooo bad. Well it's my time to shut up and yours to reed. I hope you all like it.**

**~primrose88**

I'm walking to the Training Center, yes, the Training Center is a place where I can be myself.

There's just a month until the Reaping, so we don't have to go to school. That's why we go to the Training Center in the morning, and not in the evening.

I'm sure Cato is waiting for me there. Cato, is the only friend I've got since I was eight. The truth is that a lot of people wouldn't like to hang out with a 'girl' who is sixteen and can murder you with an only movement of a knife.

When Cato and I met each other it wasn't exactly when we knew we were going to be friends.

I met him at my first day in that school. I little eight year old Clove was walking to where the gymnastic's teacher was calling to the students. She said we were going to fight in pairs for 'showing what were we made of', textual words. How you can imagine he matched me with Cato, who without thinking it twice crashed me against the floor with an only movement. I was pissed off cause he was asking to the teacher if he would be paired with some boy, instead of a 'baby'. When he called me 'baby' I became really mad, so before he would even say something, I got up and I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could.

He stopped breathing for a moment while he gave a step back and touched his stomach. Everybody , including the teacher, were looking at me. I left the room and I heard someone took Cato to the nursery. It was only for checking he was well, cause, how he said, a 'baby' couldn't hurt him but I showed him that I could win him. Some days after that he started asking me about fighting and all that stuff. We started hanging out and playing to a Hunger Games that we used to prepare in the park.

Since then we're friends.  
I'm nervous because today we're going to fight in pairs, and today is my turn to fight versus Gloom. Yes, Gloom, her name means darkness. What kind of parents call their daughter Gloom? Maybe her parents knew how she was going to be. She's the more horrible and merciless person I know.

Gloom is big, veeeery big. She has grey empty eyes. They always go accompanied by a penetrating and dark smile. And she also has dark, short hair.  
Cato is the only one that would win her in a hand to hand fight, but I'm sure I would win her in a fight if I'd use my knives.  
I open the door in front of me and I go into the white room covered of sections of all the kind of weapons you can imagine. There are hundreds of dummies, targets, and also both of this last things in movement.

There's a monitor in every section to teach to the students all kind of positions, tricks and the kind of weapon you should use depending of your height, weight,etc.  
As always Cato is in the swords section. The sword is his weapon, with an only movement of it he can let you laying on the floor on the edge of life.

He sees me and runs to where I am.

-Hey Clo!- He shouts.

-Hey!- I say laughing. It has always make my laugh when greets me saying 'hey'.

-D'you want to go to the knives section? That would relax you for the fight.- He's right. Knives are the only thing that relaxes me. When I throw them is like there's only me, the knives and the target.

When we get to the knives section the monitor greets me. The monitor's name is Dan, and he says I'm his better student. I like Dan, unlike with almost every people I know, I like him.

-You first Miss. Clove.- Cato says me pointing to the knives.

I walk to the wall where the knives are placed. I perfectly know every knife in front of me.

I catch my favorite five knives and close my eyes wile I stand opposite to a dummy, who has targets in all the human's weak points. Inspire, get ready, expire, throw. I repeat the process with the other four knives.

I open my eyes: three knives just in the hart, one in the head, and the last one is about two centimeters away from the center of the stomach's target.

I turn around. Cato is watching me , but not with his normal face, instead, he looks me with the face I used to use when I betted him to get to the park before than me when we were ten.

-Is that all? I can do it better.

-Sure.- I answer with sarcasm.

He catches a knife I've just taken out from the dummy and four more knives from the wall. He gets ready and throws a rain of knives that I think that go in direction of the dummy, but I'm not really sure.

A knife finishes about eight centimeters to the right of the center of the hart's target, another two end in the stomach and other two are nailed in the wall. I start laughing.

-What were you saying? Something about you would do it better than I?- I ask laughing while he stares annoyed at me.

-That isn't fair! Knife is your weapon. I'm a lot better than you with swords, I'm sure you wouldn't win me if we use swords instead of knives.- When I'm gonna bet him (I know he would win, but this is how we work) the bell rings.

The bell that means that is my time to go and fight beside Gloom.

I'm almost sure I'm going to loose, because she's veeeeery big, and I'm too small for my age. She's seventeen and I'm sixteen.

We are going to fight in a kind of stadium in the center of the room.

Everybody is looking me, and Cato comes with me until we get to the stairs I'm going to have to use for going up to the stadium.

When I get to the stadium I only can se the big, BIIIIIG body of Gloom and to Chease Robin. Chease Robins is one of the training center's workers. If he will choose it the fight will last until one of the fighters wouldn't breathe.

I go out of my mind and start to attention to the world outside of my mind.

The stadium is surrounded by A LOOOT of people watching us. I finally find Cato in the middle of the crowd. He has a scared expression, I'm sure he heats seeing me as scared and sad as I'm right now. I give him a sad smile.

Then I hear the bell's sound, that tells me is time to fight, so I focus on what I have in front. The only thing I can see is Gloom's biiiiiig body and a little sadistic smile in her face.

**Again: I hope you all liked it. I don't know if I'm going to continue writing, it depends of if you like it or not. So you know, review. Thanks for reading.**

**(1.180 words)**


	2. Author's note

If it's someone outside there still interested in my fanfic:

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school. High school is being so difficult for me. Besides, I'm not American or English, so it's pretty difficult for my to write in English.

I've been so unresponsable. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!

I don't think I'm posting( I don't know if 'posting' is the right word) this fanfic anymore, but summer hollydays are coming soon, so who knows? Maybe I can continue writing it.

Bye And SORRY (again).

~M


	3. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Sorry for posting so late, I'm very busy lately with holidays and all. And thanks to Cotix14 for reviewing :)

Well, there goes the chapter.

~primrose88

Well, I've got to focus. Without my knives I feel out of place. 'FOCUS! First. What did I have to do first? Focus Clove!' 'First I've got to... to... Hm... Weak points! That was it!' 'Gloom's three weak points right know are: face, chest and stomach.'

She throws a punch to my face, I dodge it. 'C'mon Clove, she's protecting her face and chest with the arms.' I get a punch in the stomach. 'Oh, it hurts. React. Think, I can only hit her in the stomach.' I throw a punch to her stomach and she groans and takes a step back.

Now she's really irritated. Her first smile vanishes, and it's replaced by a sadistic smile that promises revenge.

'C'mon, I've got to win this fight'. I take very big breath and start the game. Punch to her head. She dodges it. Kick in the right leg. It catches her and she groans. I receive a huge punch in the half of the stomach.

I fall to the cold floor. 'God! It hurts.' She comes near and near and near until she's right in front of me, while I'm half seated in the floor, next to de wall. She looks at me with that sadistic smile again. She kicks me multiple times in the stomach. My vision starts blurring and the only thing I see before everything in front of me goes black, is Cato running in my way and screaming -what I suppose is my name- and Gloom kicking me again. Then everything goes black.

...-*-...

I open my eyes, but the light blinds them for a few moments before I open can open them again.

I'm in a room with white walls, a white door, a white closet and a white night stand. I'm lying on a white bed with some blankets over my body -I bet you can't guess what colors are the blankets of- , there is a lamp in the side of the room, but there isn't any window- great. There are also some beeping machines in the right side of the room.

Someone opens the door and more light streams from the hall into the room. It makes my eyes itch, so I cuddle a bit more underneath the white blankets.

When I take my head out from under the blankets I see the person sitting next to me. Cato. He's smiling at me, and he starts laughing when I take my upper body from under the blankets. I cover my eyes from the light in the halls.

-Hi sleepyhead. What were you doing under there?- asks me Cato.

-I was hiding from the light. Close that stupid door.

He gets up while laughing and closes the door, then he sits next to me again.

-Are you happy now?- He asks me in an annoying voice.

I nod enthusiastically until my head starts aching. Then I stop and put a hand in my forehead to stop the aching sensation.

Cato stands abruptly, touches my check and watches me worriedly. I press my hand harder, trying to stop the augmenting pain in my forehead, but it doesn't stop, in fact, the pain increases. I close my eyes as hard as I can.

-A..Are you well?- He whispers worriedly.

-Yes..It's just..- I groan and press harder than before, it hurts.

-Shhh...The doctor will be here in a few minutes...Just...Shhh...You'll be ok...- He whispers reassuringly while he caresses my check.

I try to forget the pain and concentrate in Cato's hand lying on my check. He's a better friend that what I could have asked for.

The pain is starting to stop, so I open my eyes slowly and retire my hand from the forehead.

-Better?- he asks sadly.

-Yeah- I answer.

He sits down and watches me a bit letting his hand in my check until the doctor knocks in the door. Then Cato stands up and goes to the door where the doctor is standing.

They talk for some time and every once in a while both of them look in my direction. I hear parts of the conversation: 'Not much place..Legal tutors?...I understand...Would you?...Sure...Be fine?...Not...Broken...Painkillers...'.

Then I start feeling dizzy and pass out.

I know it's short, but it's because I'm going to post shorter chapters but more often.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I just wanted to say that I'll try to update every Friday and if, for some reason, I can't update on said day I'll tell you as soon as I can. **

**Well, there goes the chapter.**

When I open my eyes again I'm still in the white room, Cato sleeping in the seat next to me. He has a worried expression, and the mouth a bit open. I try to contain a laugh, but it escapes my mouth anyway so I cover it with my hand and try to stop it.

He rubs his eyes a bit and then opens them. When he notices I'm watching him and cleans a little river of drool falling from his mouth and yawns. After that he sits straight and asks me:

-Are you fine?

-Yes.

-Great.- Then he stands up and continues.- Ready?

-For what?

-Going home, obviously.- He says like I'm stupid or something.

-You mean going to my 'house', there's no 'home' and you know it. Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. And shouldn't I speak with the doctor first? I haven't even heard a word from him.

-We're going home, to MY home. I'm not talking to you like you're stupid. And I've already spoke with him and everything is ready.

-Why am I supposed to go to your home and not to my house?- I ask not really understanding the situation.

-Because...- He rubs the back of his neck while looking to the floor and I don't need him to continue.

-They're gone, aren't they?- I ask looking down to my hands resting in my lap.

-They would like to be here for you, but -I cut him before he can continue.

-No, they wouldn't. You don't have to continue, I know what they'll be doing instead of looking after me; have fun in the Capitol. It's always that; parties, meetings,... Everything but taking care of me. -I continue looking down and he takes a step in my direction.

-They're Victors, that's what Victors do when they win, that's what we fight for. But they love you and they would like to be here with you, I'm sure.

-Sure.- I say sarcastically, still looking at my lap, with a sad smile in my face.

He stands up and goes to the door, then looks at me.

-C'mon, get dressed and move your ass to the waiting room. Then we'll go HOME.- He says pronouncing slowly the word 'home'. Then leaves the room.

I get up slowly and go to the chair, where my clothes are lying. When I'm ready I comb a bit my hair with my hands. There's a crutch next to the chair, I catch it and leave the room using it so I don't need to walk with my right leg, which is pretty damaged from the fight.

When I walk into the waiting room I see Cato signing some papers. Then he turns around and smiles at me. Cato says something to the girl in the other side of some kind of modern table where he's with the papers, gives them to her and walks to me.

-Lets get going.- He says and starts walking, then stops when he sees I'm not walking.- Clover? Are you alright?

-Cato, I don't have to go to your 'home', I can stay at my house. I mean, it's not like I don't want to stay at your house, it's just that I don't want to bother, and there are your parents and your sister, maybe they don't want me there, I...- He cuts me.

-You wouldn't bother anyone, how can you think that? -He says like it was the stupidest idea in the world.- Besides, my parents are working in some other District -His parents are Peacekeepers, so they don't spend much time with Cato or his sister- and Annie loves you. Just, don't worry, ok? And don't try to get free from me, because you won't. -He says with a smile.

I smile and we walk out of the hospital and into his car.

-We should go to your house so you can pack your clothes, pajamas and whatever you'll need. -He says.

-You know I would stay at my house, right? -I ask.

-Yeah, I do.

-So.., will you let me stay there? You could always visit or something if you wanted to. -I try.

-Nope, I won't let you. -He answers while driving and looking at the road in front of us.

I groan and move a bit until I'm comfortable.

-How much time have you got to be taking care of me? -I ask.

-About a week, if you're fine is it. If not you'll have to stay with me until you're alright.

-Then, God help me get better! Please! -I say looking to the ceiling of the car and throwing my hands to the air. Then I chuckle a little, so does Cato.

He stops the car and I see he's parking in front of my house. He goes out of the car and helps me, I lean on him until he picks the crutches and gives them to me.

We walk to the front door, I open it with the key I find in my pocket. My house is empty. We go to my room (Cato helps me go upstairs), then I pack some clothes and stuff. Cato insist I sit in bed and he packs my things, but I don't let him and make him sit in my bed until I finish. When the bag is almost full of stuff I look over my shoulder and see Cato smiling at me, I smile back and continue packing.

When I finish we go back to his car (Cato helps me again when we're using the stairs). He carries the bag all the way and doesn't let me do it. But when we're at the living room I look at the left before leaving the house. I stop walking and go stand in front of the full body mirror my mother bought in the Capitol. I have a read check and my jaw is purple in the left side. The rest of my body is purple, read and even blue or black. I stare at my arms, legs and face for a bit, then I see Cato standing behind me reflected in the mirror.

-It doesn't hurt.

-I know. - He answers sadly, I think he has just understood I hadn't seen he bruises before.- They have used some Capitol medicine so you don't feel the pain.

-Oh. -I say, never stoping looking at my reflection in the mirror, examining every bruise and every mark.

I fall to my knees, still watching my reflection. Cato runs to me and holds mi shoulders, then he lets his hands fall from my shoulders to my arms. He looks worriedly at me and then hugs me. I stop looking at my reflection and move until I'm face to face with Cato. Then something happens to me, something that hadn't happened to me in years: I start crying. I cry for my parents not loving or caring about me, for them not even living with me, for not having any friends besides Cato, for feeling alone, for having to go to the Games for feeling somehow loved, even if it means dying trying to get that love. I'm cut from my thoughts when Cato talks.

-You don't need to go to the Games for feeling loved, and you won't die. God, I wouldn't let you dye. -He presses my head harder to his chest and hugs me tightly, lying a hand on my hair and another on my back.- Please, don't ever say anything like that again, please. -He begs hugging me tighter if possible. He sounds like he would start crying in any moment. So I cry harder, I start sobbing hard, so hard it hurts. So I cry and sob even harder.

-I didn't know I was saying that (the reasons why I'm crying), I thought you wouldn't hear it, -The next I say it in a whisper.- I wish you didn't hear that... -I know he has heard it because he hugs me tighter, it feels like my bones are crushing from the strength of the hug.

I don't know if we were like that for seconds, minutes or hours, but when I don't have anything more to cry for I start feeling tired, and before I say we should get going I feel my eyes close and I also feel Cato stroking my hair. Then I fall sleep.

**~m.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I don't know if I'm gonna make Cato and Clove go into the games or if I'm going to make it an AU story (or however it is called) and don't make them go.** **So, if there's someone reading this (what I doubt) please PM me and tell what do you want to do.**

** Well, here goes the story (if someone cares).**

CAP4

When I open my eyes I'm in a pink room, lying in a bed with pink blankets and every pink object you can imagine is in this room.

I get up and leave the room, when I get to the hall I already know where I am. I'm at Cato's 'home', as he calls it.

I go to the kitchen, where I find Cato cooking breakfast.

-Morning. -I say while rubbing my eyes. He looks at me over his left shoulder and smile, then turns around and continues cooking.- What time is it?

-Good morning to you too, and it's 8 o'clock.

-Shouldn't you be already at the Training Center? They'll punish you if you're late! -I say angrily. I don't want him being punished.

-Calm down Clover, I went there this morning and I told them we won't go to there for a week or so. -He answers calmly.

-We? Why aren't you going? The last time I checked I was the purple one. -I point at the bruises that are still visible. Wow, the Capitol medicine makes miracles, there are a lot less bruises than yesterday.

-I won't go because I'll be taking care of you, as I told you. And besides, what's the point of training so hard? It's not like this is my year, or yours. Everybody knows the ones volunteering this year will be Gloom and Liam. -There he has a point.

I seat in the wood table waiting for him to wait. I did offer him some help, but he wouldn't let me.

-Ready! - He exclaims bringing three plates with a smily face made of eggs and bacon. Wait, three plates?

When he turns around he trips with my crutch and almost trows our breakfast to the kitchen's floor.

-Three plates? -I ask a bit confused.

-Yes.

-Why...? -I'm going to ask him why did he made three breakfasts besides two, when he cuts me by motioning me to shut up by lying his finger on his lips.

When I'm going to ask again he shouts:

-ANNIEEEE! Bring your little ass down here RIGHT NOW! -Yeah, I forgot about little and sweet Annie.

When I hear footsteps y turn around and look at a little five year old with blonde hair and some curls at the end, light blue angry-looking eyes (what is strange because Annie is always happy), with arms crossed over her chest and wearing a bright pink pajama.

-Don't say ugly words or I'll tell mum and dad when their back. -She says in a girly, childish and pretty cute voice to Cato.

-I haven't said any ugly word. -He says copying her; crossing his arms over his chest, staring angrily at her and using that childish voice from before.

-Yes, you've said 'ass'. -She says matter-of-factly.

-Now you've also said it, so if you tell mum and dad I said it I'll tell them you also did. -He says with a huge smile.

Annie starts pouting and putting a face that indicates she's going to start crying. Cato jumps from his sit and goes next to Annie, who is almost crying.

-Don't worry Annie, it was a joke, I won't tell mum and dad, ok? Don't cry, pleeeeeease don't.. -He's cut by Annie crying so, so hard.

-God, no! -Whispers Cato.

-G..go a..a..way. I don't want you anymore! -Shouts Annie before running upstairs. I laugh and tell Cato:

-You're the worse brother ever. Wait here I'll go bring her down. -I get up, catch my crutch and start climbing the stairs.

When I'm upstairs I hear Cato shouting: "You're the best friend in the whole world!". I answer with an "I know! You owe me!"

When I get upstairs I remember I don't know which one is her bedroom. I shout: "Which one is her bedroom?!". I receive an "Second one, left!". So I walk slowly(I'm new with this crutch, ok? to that door and knock it. A few seconds later a little Annie with puffy, red checks full of tears, opens the door. It's the bedroom where i got up this morning. She's so cute and sad at the same time. I fall on my knees and hug her, rubbing her back and stroking her messy blond hair, like Cato did yesterday with me. We stay like that for minutes, until she pulls back and cleans her checks with her little hands. She isn't crying anymore.

-Can you make me a favor? Pleaseee... -She asks me.

-Sure. What is it?

-Can you make sure Cato doesn't tell mommy and daddy I said that word? I don't want them to think I'm not good when they're working. I want them to be proud of how well I'm behaving while they're not here. -She does still have puffy red checks and a sad face

-Of course I will. And you know your brother would never do anything bad for you, don't you? -Se nods and looks at the floor.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and catch her hand.

-Why don't we go to the bathroom, clean you up and go have breakfast. I'm sure your brother is worried and we don't want to have a cold breakfast, do we? -She shakes her head and we go hand-in-hand to the bathroom, there we clean he up and we go downstairs to the living room.

When we get there Cato is watching us. He comes and hugs Annie, who doesn't hug him back, so he pulls back and watches her in the eyes.

-I won't tell them anything Ann. Do you forget me? Please?-He says begging her to forget her.

-Promise? -She whispers.

-Promise. -After he says this she hugs him again, and he hugs her back.

When they break apart Cato says:

-Well, you two want to have now that delicious breakfast I've cooked?

-Yes, I'm starving. -I answer while Annie nods.

**~M.**


	6. Chapter 5: Princess lying on a pink bed

** Hi! I'm starting school the 12th, soi don't know if I'll continue updating every Friday.**

** Reviews are very thanked, I love all of you ;) .**

** There goes the chapter.**

CAP5

Annie and I sit down and start eating. The breakfast is great, so I tell this to Cato. He thanks me and spends the rest of the time smiling.

When I've had half of the breakfast Annie talks:

-What did you do yesterday? It was very weird, you -He says looking at Cato.- were carrying Clove, who had bruises all over the body and was sleeping.

Cato looks at me and I look at the floor, and I know I'm blushing, because I feel ashamed of having cried like i did in front of Cato.

So Cato is the one to answer.

-Well... Clove fell sleep because she was tired because we spent the afternoon playing soccer in the park, and she had bruises because she fell a few times. She's very bad at soccer. -He whispers the last part.

Annie giggles a little and then nods. When she has eaten everything on her plate, besides a beef jerky, she says:

-Cato can I go to play with my dolls? Pleeeease... -She pouts.

-Sure, but clean your teeth before playing.

-Thanks! -She kisses him on the check and goes upstairs.

When we finnish I get up to clean my dish, but Cato doesn't let me, he says I've got to rest if I want to get better, so I sit in the coach placed opposite the TV.

Cato comes five minutes later and sits next to me, catches the remote and starts changing channels on the TV.

-Sorry... You know, about yesterday... -I say looking at my lap and blushing again. I feel so ashamed! I shouldn't have cried like that.

-There's no need of being sorry, that's what friends are for. -He answers smiling and turning so he's looking at me.

-Oh, and thanks. And you know, you could have awakened me so you didn't have to carry me all the way here.

-You're welcome and it doesn't matter, you were very tired, yesterday was a very long day for you.

-It was. -I answer with a bit of sadness, still looking at my lap. It was an awful day.

-Hey, you're right, aren't you? -He asks worriedly, lying a hand on my arm.

-Yes. -I say trying to lighten up my mood. -And why have I slept on you sister's bedroom? -He laughs at at this question.

-When I got home with you in my arms Annie came running and told me to bring you to her bedroom. I can't refuse anything to that little girl when she starts pouting. -He says with a smile.- She insisted on sleeping in my bed with me. Annie couldn't stop talking about how you looked like a princess lying on her pink bed.

I laugh at this. I don't look like a princess, and even less when my body is full of bruises.

-She's a very sweet girl. -I say. I've known her for a lot of time now, and she's the cutest and sweetest girl in the whole world.

-She is.

We watch TV for about half an hour and I start to feel the medication's effect fading and the pain coming back. I was going to go to the bathroom and when I get up I start feeling giddy and fall. I wait for the pain, but I se a pair of arms catching me. I turn around an see Cato. I feel even more giddy than before and my vision starts to blurry. Cato sits me in the sofa and shakes me calling my name. I start to see well again. When the whirling sensation ends I sit straight.

-Are you well? -Cato asks me worriedly. I'm making him feel worried a lot of times lately. It makes me feel awful.

-Yes, yeah, don't worry. -I say trying to get up to go to the bathroom, but Cato catches my arms and makes me sit down again.

-Don't move, ok? Does it hurt? The doctor said you could have some painkillers when you felt it hurted again.

-It hurts a bit, I think I'll take those painkillers now. -I say pressing my hand to my forehead trying the pain to stop.

Cato goes to the kitchen and comes back with some pills and a glass of water.

-Here. This are the painkillers. -He says pointing to two little pills, then he signals to the other pills.- This other ones are so you get better, the doctor said you should have them whit the painkillers.

I nod and have all the pills.

-Why don't we have lunch? Perhaps it'll make you feel better. -He asks.

-Sure.

He gives me my crutch and helps me go to the kitchen. I sit down and he cooks something, rejecting my help again. He sits down, calls Annie and we eat barely talking.

Then Annie goes to play with her dolls again.

I notice I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes, but Cato is wearing his pajamas. We're not going out, so I think I'll change into mine.

-I think I'll go to change, I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes. -I say.

-Ok. Your bag is in my bedroom, you can change there.

-Ok.

I go upstairs and into Cato's bedroom and change into my pajamas (it's a bit difficult to do without falling, because I can't use the crutch while I'm changing my clothes). They're a pair of short pajama pants (they're grey with white dots) and a white plane shirt.

When I go downstairs I see Cato is watching TV. He sees me and motions for me to sit down.

**Oh, and I wish you a not-so-so-horrible-start-at-school-as-i'll-have-wh en-I-have-to-get-up-at-seven-o'clock.**

** (Please invent a time machine, I wanna go back to the start of holidays)**


End file.
